Aku Jatuh Cinta
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Update! Teka-teki di antara kita...
1. Chapter 1

**Aku Jatuh Cinta?!**

.

.

**=~w ~= my gosh. Ide ini keluarr juga! 0 Rawrr!**

**YAOIIIII!! Shou-Ai. Bashing here! Bashing there!**

**Warning:: Auhtor sangat pemalas, lame, idiot dan sangat tidak suka cabe!**

**:: Plot-plot?::**

**Naruto ituhh jadihhh mangaka! Dan! Manga pertamanya yang langsung meledak berjudul SASUKE, Kyaaa! Idupnya sangat ngebosenin dan teratur, sampe dia ketemu ama orang yang namanya sama dengan manganya! KYAAAA!! *dibekep* Uchiha prick, bastard, Teeemeee! What a drag… Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari Inggris langsung nyasar sendirian di Konoha! XD ennnn ga sengaja ketemu ama Naruto setelah kehilangan dompet dan barang-barangnya! Oh! My gosh! What gonna happen?! –lebaaaay-**

.

.

Selamat datang di hidupku.

.

.

Aku bukan pujangga yang pandai merangkai kata.

Aku bukan pula artis yang mampu berakting dramatis.

Aku bukan pelukis yang dapat menggores pemandangan nyata.

Aku hanya seorang Mangaka, freak, maniak anime, jarang keluar rumah dan temanku hanya Assisten-assisten yang membantu pembuatan mangaku.

Aku masih muda, baru saja masuk kawasan 20 tahun periode ini. Sementara manusia-manusia seusiaku bermain gembira menikmati masa muda, berleha-leha dengan teman sekampus, membolos dan mengganggu adik kelas, aku hanya dapat termenung menatap kertas kosong dan berlepotan tinta di ruang kerjaku .

"Hei, kami mau makan keluar kau ikut tidak, Naru?" Seseorang memanggilku, mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosoknya yang berdiri di samping meja.

"Huh? Sekarang?" Tanyaku heran,

"Iya dong, masa tahun depan. Daripada bengong mulu, inspirasi nggak keluar mending cari angin, ikut yuk."

"Emm, iya juga. Kebetulan laper juga"

"Gitu dong."

Kata orang wajahku tidak dapat dikatakan jelek, bagaimana tidak… Rambutku pirang keemasan, kulitku coklat alami, mataku biru bening dan aku terkadang terlihat seperti wanita. Bukannya aku suka crossdressing seperti anggota band sekarang ini, tetapi ini karunia Tuhan yang terkadang aku sesali.

"Kita makan Nabe saja? Setuju?" Tampaknya mereka benar-benar lapar, pelayan yang datang tidak tampak terkejut oleh tingkah kami yang memang sering datang ke sini, dekat sih.

"Okeee! Jangan lupa Sakenyaaa!"

"Hoi, apa kalian berencana mabuk malam ini?" Aku menyalak,

"Neee, Narutooo~ Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum deadline! Nggak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Um…" Saat aku kehilangan kata-kata, sering dikatakan cute oleh beberapa orang, sebab aku menggigit ujung kuku dan mataku hilang di balik bulu mataku yang keemasan

"Sekalian merayakan keberhasilanmu kemarin!"

"Baiklah, tapi traktir aku!" ujarku,

"Hai-hai!"

Namun pengalaman cintaku sama sekali nol, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku akan jatuh cinta. Cinta? Khu-khu-khu… Maaf saja, aku bukan mangaka bergenre Romance yang dapat menuliskan omong-kosong dalam kotak-kotak manga mereka. Dulu memang pernah ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku, musim semi tahun pertamaku di SMA. Yang tentu saja langsung aku tolak, Puhlease… Pink? Bukanlah warnaku dan jika hanya warna itu yang tersisa di dalam persediaan pensil warna, mending gambarku tidak usah diwarnai .

"Ne, Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Misalnya, ini misalnya… Gimana kalo ada orang yang namanya Sasuke muncul di depanmu?"

"Emm… Langsung tanya, namamu nggak dipatenkan 'kan?" alisku naik, tidak menemukan jawaban bagus.

"Ahahaha! Muraaahaaann!" disambut tawanya yang tergelak, membuatku sedikit tersentak, rasa malu dan kecewa bercampur seperti cat air.

"Lah emangnya mau disuruh ngapain? Ngasih blow job? Nggak 'kan…" kataku asal,

"Ehh! Big words! Teman-teman! Ternyata si polos Naruto ngerti juga dengan Blow Job!! Ahahaha."

"U-urusai Ki-Kiba! Kamu juga nanyanya aneh-aneh!" kurasa mukaku memerah deh,

"Idih! Kamu ajah yang pikirannya kotor!"

Gahh! Tidak enaknya kalo umurmu lebih muda daripada assistenmu! Aku jadi lebih mudah diolok-olok, sudah tidak bisa membalas eh, malah tambah diperolok! Apalagi kalau lawannya Kiba, sudah nyerah ajaaah… Terkadang aku jadi sadar kenapa aku aneh begini, bergaul dengan mereka ini benar-benar menjerumuskanku kelembah orang-orang freak.

Orang-orang freak itu adalah, Inuzuka Kiba 21 tahun, maniak Gundam, Anjing dan Game. Tugasnya adalah menebalkan garis dan inking. Gaya gambarnya yang mirip denganku, benar-benar membantu saat kram tangan menyerangku. Lalu Danzo Sai 20 tahun, maniak Hentai dan Teka-teki. Tugasnya adalah memberikan efek dan Tone. Orang satu ini tidak bisa menjaga rahasia, seharusnya dia ini diperiksa dokter kejiwaan untuk gangguan mental akibat terlalu banyak membaca dan menonton hentai. Serius!

Midori Menma* 21 tahun, cowok cantik maniak drama Korea dan Game. Tugasnya adalah latar belakang dan Inking Karakter, benar-benar manis dan baik hati! Sayang cowok satu ini suka sekali bengong dan tiba-tiba suka teriak tanpa sebab. Shikamaru Nara 21 tahun, si tukang tidur maniak tidur dan manga mistis. Tugasnya adalah Efek latar belakang dan Penghapusan pensil, kebiasaanya tidur itu beneran gak bisa ditolerir! Pernah dia ketiduran saat menghapus bekas pensil, untung saja naskahnya tidak terlipat! Terakhir Sabaku Gaara 20 tahun, pendiam, misterius, maniak game dan makan mochi. Tugasnya adalah Efek warna, editing akhir dan penempelan kata pada kotak suara. Terkadang sikapnya sangat membuatku terpesona tetapi juga membuatku jijik, terlebih saat melihat mochi. Aku banyak dengar bahwa orang yang maniak, yang bener-bener tergila-gila pada suatu hal atau barang dan bisa ngelakuin apa aja buat dapet barang atau hal itu, dalam kasus Gaara barang itu adalah Mochi. Menyeramkan.

"Kampai!!"

Semuanya menabrakkan gelas sake ke udara, aku tersenyum dengan amat sangat terpaksa saat menatap gelak tawa Kiba, bergema di udara. Rasa lapar menyerang, satu persatu makanan di meja aku coba dan beberapa memang terasa benar-benar enak.

"Naruto-kun, kurasa kau harus makan sayur yang banyak…" Ujar Sai, menempelkan ujung sumpit di depan tumpukan sayuran yang tadinya aku singkirkan. "Tidak enak, kau saja yang habiskan…" kataku tanpa memandang matanya, menurutku itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Mungkin karena itu 'itu'mu beneran kecil, ya…"

"APA!!"

"Hahahaha… Bercanda."

Aku jadi ingat kejadian ofuro itu, saat kami semua pergi bersama-sama. Mata Sai yang _creepy_ itu, tidak hentinya menatap alat vitalku, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ia mengomentari aku seperti wanita dan 'anu'ku kecil, kenapa tidak operasi ubah kelamin saja? Sialan!

"Aku ini laki-laki sejati!!"

DUAK!!

Badanku terbentur karena menginjak sabun yang tergeletak di ofuro, sejak saat itu aku putuskan tidak akan lagi mandi bersama Sai. Teringat kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan membuatku melupakan berapa gelas Sake yang sudah terminum. Mungkin lebih dari 6gelas, kepalaku mulai terasa berat dan berputar-putar,

"Narutoo? Ayolah, jangan mabuk… Baru 6gelas juga…" suara siapa itu? Terlihat guratan-guratan blur segitiga, Kiba? Oh, tidak… Aku memang tidak pernah mampu mengontrol kuatnya sake dan sejenisnya. "K-kiba!" Uwaaa… Semuanya gelap, apakah aku pingsan? Tidak juga, suara mereka masih terdengar samar-samar.

.

.

Putih…?

"Sudah sering kubilang 'kan?! Dia ini tidak bisa minum sake! Lihat, bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan naskah kalau begini?"

"Maaf…"

"HAH!! Kabarkan keadaannya kalau dia sudah sadar!"

Suara kasar itu, Tsunade 'kah? Ah… Ada apa ini? Kenapa badanku tidak bisa digerakkan? Ahh… Semalam aku pingsan? Tapi kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali? "Ugh…"

"Ah! Dia sadar!!"

Putih… Apa aku di rumah sakit? Apa yang kulakukan di sini? Bagaimana dengan naskahnya, "K-Kiba? Ak-aku ada di mana?" Uwaa.. Suaraku serak dan waktu mengeluarkannya benar-benar sakit, ada apa ini…

"Hehehe… Waktu pingsan karena mabuk, kepalamu terbentur di ujung meja."

Oh, Shit… Tidak mungkin. Pantas saja, selain rasa sakit ada pula rasa terkekang dan terikat di sekeliling kepalaku. Ahh… Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana hebohnya saat aku pingsan semalam, sungguh aku harus berhenti menerima tawaran mereka untuk minum-minum. "Jadi bagaimana dengan deadline?"

Samar-samar terlihat raut muka Kiba sedikit cerah, "Tenang saja! Tsunade-sama memberikan kita sedikit tambahan waktu! Dan aku sudah menyelesaikan sketsa kasarmu!"

Sekejab aku ingin berterima kasih pada Kiba, namun kata-kata terakhirnya membuat amarahku mendidih, "KIBA! K-kau menyelesaikan sketsaku?!" si penyuka Anjing itu terlihat merasa bersalah, tetapi aku tidak ingin peduli. Ini masalah yang amat berbeda dan tidak bisa ditoleransi, ini manga yang sedang kita bicarakan!!

"M-maaf…"

"Bawakan alat-alatnya kesini, akan kukerjakan sekarang juga!"

"T-tapi…"

"Kiba!"

"B-baiklah!"

Tidak akan ada kata maaf bagi seorang pekerja seni yang mengkhianati para penggemarnya. Begitu pula dengan profesiku ini, memang menuntut perngorbanan yang besar sampai harus kehilangan waktu untuk berteman. Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai pekerjaan ini, tidak akan bisa beralih ke dunia lain. Meski nanti tanganku akan lumpuh atau mataku harus memakai alat bantu untuk melihat, menggambar dan melayani para penggemarku. Aku harus menyajikan kualitas terbaik, karena manga adalah ladang mimpi di mana setiap orang bisa menyalurkan hasratnya tak terbatas.

Dan hari ini, aku menyelesaikan sketsa kasarku yang masih tersisa 7halaman lagi di atas kasur keras rumah sakit. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada assisten-assistenku hari ini, rasanya mereka adalah teman terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Mungkin kehidupan begini, juga tidak jelek-jelek amat.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

**Review!**

**Sasukenya belum keluar. Hohihe!**

***( Midori Menma itu cowok dari season 4 yang lupa ingatan, ditemukan Naruto saat mencari bambu, dalam bahasa jepang disebut Menma untuk ramen rasa terbarunya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku Jatuh Cinta**

**.**

**.  
HOLA! XD hey! Makasi yang udah review! **

**Plot bisa dilihat lagi di chapter1!**

**ENJOY! **

**Btw gue lagi suka manga karya Nekota Yonezou-sensei! XDD kya-kya.**

**Gambarnya kawaii dan ceritanya ngena bgt!**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:: SasuxNaru

.

.

Pertemuan dengan Cowok Salju

.

.

---Normal POV---

"Panas… Panas…." Sungguh musim panas di Konoha, Jepang benar-benar mendidihkan sebagian populasinya, tetapi pemerintah sudah melakukan penanggulangan, salah satunya adalah dengan memasang pancuran air di sisi jalan. Pancuran itu tidak akan membasahi baju pejalan kaki karena terdiri dari air-air yang keluar dari lubang super kecil selang besi, tergantung di atas kepala , hanya menimbulkan hawa dingin dan akan terasa menyegarkan bila terkena kulit, sedikit mengurangi kegerahan masyarakat Jepang.

Tetapi bagi Naruto itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, yang sekarang terasa meleleh dan panas matahari musim panas sampai naik ke ubun-ubun. "Hoaaah… Es Krimnya meleleh cepat sekali…"

Karena mendapat tugas belanja bulanan, mangaka terkenal satu ini terpaksa turun ke jalan untuk mencari pesanan yang tertulis di kertas lipat dari para assisten. Guna menekan turun titik panas di tubuhnya, Naruto membeli sejumlah es krim yang tentu saja segera meleleh, mengingat panas udara mencapai 39,8C! "Uwaaa.. Dehidrasi!" dengan berat bawaan yang ia jinjing, rasanya menyesal juga tidak menerima tawaran Menma untuk menemaninya belanja. Tetapi Naruto tidak mau ditangkap dan interogasi oleh satpam jika Menma tiba-tiba berteriak histeris di tengah keramaian.

"Masih kurang gula batu, keripik rasa melon dan jus buah pisang… ARGH! Pesanan siapa sih yang aneh begini!" Naruto menggerutu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kertas pesanan itu ke arah mukanya, berharap ada angin. Tanpa disadari ada angin kencang yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah depan, sungguh membuat si Blondie bahagia dan bersyukur, tetapi kertas pesanannya tiba-tiba terbang menghilang!

"Ah!" matanya mengikuti arah kertas itu terbang di udara bebas di atas kepalanya, dan dengan tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Padahal jalanan ini seharusnya lengang namun kebetulan ada satu orang yang dari tadi jalan di belakang si mangaka. Tangan orang itu menangkap kertas yang tadi terbang, karena jangkauannya lebih tinggi dari Naruto, tetapi si mangaka tidak berhenti berjalan dan menabrak dada orang itu.

"UWA!"

GABRUK!

Rasanya lantai batu trotoar jalanan tidak akan bisa selembut ini, namun di saat bersamaan juga kokoh. Apalagi aroma apel yang mengundang orang untuk menggigit, sekejab Naruto memasuki alam bawah sadar dan membiarkan perasaan mengambang jauh, sebelum tersadar oleh guncangan di bahunya.

"Hoi! Minggir baka!"

Suara itu terdengar _annoyed_, dalam hitungan detik, si pirang kembali lagi kedunia nyata, dan menghantam lantai. Kali ini benar-benar lantai batu, sedikit mengerang dan kesakitan, Naruto membuka kelopak mata menemui sesosok pria tampan yang menatap balik ke arahnya. "Uh…"

Pria itu tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Naruto yang terlihat seperti korban kecelakaan, membersihkan mantel hitamnya yang kotor akibat terkena debu. Lalu, masih dalam keadaan blank, si pirang bersimpuh mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sempat hilang. Entah karena panas atau guncangan di belakang kepala, Naruto merasa berkunang-kunang, pandangannya jadi lucu, berputar-putar dengan segala bentuk ajaib.

"Hoi, baka? HOI!"

Well, tidur sebentar juga tidak apa-apa 'kan?

.

.

---Naruto's POV---

Rasanya baru kemarin aku duduk bersama Tsunade, menentukan ide baru buat komikku. Kami berbincang cukup lama, di sebuah restoran keluarga, aku membawa sebuah note yang sudah penuh oleh coretan-coretan kasar. Cukup lama, aku dan Tsunade berdebat melancarkan ide-ide segar yang nantinya akan menjadi titik balik dalam kesuksesanku.

Sudah berapa tahun lewat, sejak debutku di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Waktu itu, style dan gaya ceritaku masih belum stabil dan berubah-ubah. Tapi, membuat komik waktu itu rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan menggairahkan. Meski enggan mengakuinya, aku sekarang sedikit merasa tertekan dan dikejar-kejar oleh deadline. Setiap waktu, aku semakin terpuruk dalam kesendirian dan mengingat waktu yang sudah terlewati membuatku ngeri.

Begitu sajakah, semua ini berjalan? Dunia mulai meninggalkanku.

Pernah suatu kali, aku melarikan diri ke sebuah kuil di desaku, aku bersembunyi di sana untuk beberapa hari. Aku mengamati keadaaan desa, yang sudah kutinggalkan sejak mulai masuk smp. Tidak ada yang berubah, tidak ada yang membuatku merasa asing. Setiap menatap matahari, dari atap kuil, aku merasa tentram.

Setelah melakukan tanya jawab dengan biksu, aku menemukan bahwa aku tidak cocok dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa hidup dalam ketenangan, sebab gairah dan tantangan adalah makanan terbaik bagiku. Aku tidak akan betah berlama-lama di sini, ujar biksu itu. Aku lebih baik, tinggal di tempat ramai seperti di kota, awalnya aku menolak ucapannya. Namun lama-kelamaan, aku mulai sadar… Aku tidak menginginkan kehidupan seperti ini, kedamaian bukan sesuatu yang fit untukku.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan si biksu, aku kembali lagi ke kota. Kembali lagi ke belakang mejaku, memegang pena dan berlepotan kuas. Meski aku sadari, ada tekanan dan perasaan terkejar-kejar, aku bangga dengan pekerjaan ini.

Ini hidupku. Sebuah tantangan, sebab dari awal aku sudah mengambil resiko sebagai seorang mangaka. Seseorang yang bersenjatakan pena, seseorang yang harus mampu menggambar seumur hidupnya.

Mulai dari saat itu, aku membuka mata sekelilingku, menemukan bahwa aku tidaklah sendiri, bahwa banyak orang-orang yang peduli padaku, bahwa banyak orang-orang yang menantikan karya-karyaku. Aku tidak akan berhenti, sampai Tuhan tidak mengijinkanku untuk menggerakkan tangan lagi.

.

.

"Gawat…"

Sasuke Uchiha, tidak akan pernah menyangka kedatangannnya ke kota ini, untuk menghadiri reuni akbar sma akan jadi tragedy. Bagaimana tidak, waktu turun dari pesawat, ia sudah merasakan aura jahat, lalu saat kecopetan dompet di bandara, ia sudah menyesali keputusannya dan sekarang saat harus menghadapi seorang pria pirang yang pingsan akibat dehidrasi! Oh, god… This is a nightmareeee!

Saat menyadari pria yang menabraknya tadi hilang kesadaran, Sasuke yang masih lupa-lupa-ingat dengan keadaan kota memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh itu ke tempat duduk terdekat. Ia melepaskan ikatan-ikatan kuat pada Naruto, seperti kancing kerah, ikat pinggang, lalu ia membasahi sapu tangannya dan menaruh diatas dahi si pirang.

"Ayo bangun…"

Cukup lama juga, Sasuke memandangi keadaan sekitarnya, ia menyadari banyak hal yang berubah di kota ini. Ia kini berada di halte bus dekat, toko kerupuk yang sering ia lalui sewaktu sekolah dahulu, penjualnya bukan nenek tua itu lagi. Entah, iya atau tidak, ia tidak akan menyadari hal-hal kecil seperti itu jika tidak menemui si pria pirang. Bukannya mau menganggap ini sebagai anugrah, tetapi Sasuke merasa ini seperti takdir, meski ia tidak percaya hal-hal berbau gaib.

_I gotta feeling that's tonight gonna be a good night_

_That's tonight gonna be a good night_

_That's tonight gonna be a good good night_

Sedikit mengejang, dengan mata hitam dan ketajaman telinganya, Sasuke mencari asal suara. Tak lama, ia menemukan sumber suara, yang tak lain adalah berasal dari telepon genggam milik si pria pirang, dalam saku celana pendeknya. Sedikit ragu-ragu, Sasuke menekan tombol hijau di keypad telepon itu, menemukan dirinya tergagap-gagap oleh sebuah teriakan keras dan panjang.

"NARUTOOOOOOO! Kemana saja kau, dasar pendek! Sudah kubilang 'kan? Kalo nggak ketemu semua, jangan maksa nyari! Ayo cepat pulang! Kau kira, aku bisa menahan mereka lama-lama? Orang-orang itu mau bertemu langsung denganmu! Mengerti 'kan? Oi, pendek? Denger nggak?"

"Halo, Maaf… tapi aku bukan Naruto." Sela Sasuke buru-buru.

Suara itu terdengan ber-huh, hening sejenak, Sasuke memperkirakan bahwa suara itu kini mengecek lagi layer telepon genggamnya.

"Tapi, nomernya bener ko… Kamu siapa? Pencuri?"

Sasuke mendapati dirinya mulai membenci suara di ujung sambungan telepon ini, mengacak rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat, ia menjawab dengan suara berat, "Begini, aku menjawab telepon ini, karena benar-benar mengganggu pendengaranku, dan satu hal! Aku bukan mencuri!"

"Jadi…. Kamu nemu telepon ini? Dasar Naruto…"

"Bukan-bukan… Jadi, ta-uhm, err… Aku menemukan seorang pria pirang pingsan di jalan…" yah, sedikit berbohong tapi pada intinya ia berkata jujur 'kan? Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

"EHH?"

Si Uchiha menjauhkan telepon genggam, beberapa senti dari telinganya sebelum mulai berbicara lagi, ia sungguh-sungguh harus bersabar sekarang. "Sepertinya, dia dehidrasi, kemungkinan besar pria ini teman yang anda panggil Naruto dari tadi, saya berada di halte 10 di depan Toko kerupuk tua nenek Tama." Ia menghaluskan suaranya, sedikit mempersopan bahasanya, suara di ujung telepon, diam, tampak berpikir.

"Apa dia memakai kemeja lengan pendek warna biru laut?"

Sasuke mendelik ke arah tubuh yang ia rebahkan keatas kursi halte, yang sampai sekarang belum bergerak satu jengkal pun. Sosok itu memang memakai baju yang dikatakan suara di ujung telepon, "Iya."

"Syukurlah… Itu memang Naruto, tunggu 10 menit, Aku kesana. Ja!"

Sambungannya terputus, dan Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tidak sia-sia, aku kuliah di Inggris… Khu-khu-khu."

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

**Follow my blog:: anakautisotaku(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Follow my Tweet:: Shi_jojo**

**Hope u forgive my lateness**

**Cerita ini, gak akan lebih dari 9-10 chap. So watch out guys! This story gonna be my first complete multi chap ever! *gaje***


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku Jatuh Cinta**

**.**

**.  
GUE SHIROOOO~ XD *lebai***

**Follow twitter gue:: Shi_jojo**

**Makasih buat yang udah nge-review! Sweet~ Sweet~ **

**Lovu guys!**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:: SasuxNaru

.

.

Reuni masa lalu.

.

.

-Normal POV-

"Eh? Jadi namamu beneran Sasuke?" Kiba dan Menma berkerubung di hadapan Sasuke yang meminum teh hangat suguhan para asisten komikus ittu dengan kaku. Setelah meneguk setengah isi cangkir, ia pelan-pelan mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan memberikan secarik kertas hitam pada Menma yang menatapnya berbinar-binar. Kiba mendorong tubuh Menma ke samping, tidak peduli pada benar atau tidaknya fakta akan nama pria asing ini, ia segera bertanya lugas, "Namamu tidak dipatenkan 'kan?"

Shikamaru dari ujung ruangan menyeletuk keras, "_Pertanyaan Murahaaan…_ Itu kata-kata yang sama dengan Naruto 'kan? Che." Muka si pencinta anjing itu merah padam, sebelum ia menerkam Shikamaru, Sasuke sudah keburu menjawab tegas, "Tidak."

Seluruh asisten di ruangan itu menghela nafas dengan kencang, membuat Sasuke sedikit penasaran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Be-begini,…"

.

.

-Naruto's POV-

"Ugh…"

Apa yang terjadi? Badanku terasa berat dan tidak bertenaga, untuk menggerakkan satu jari saja rasanya begitu sulit.

"UHHHH…"

Erangan, hanya itu saja yang bisa kukeluarkan, rasa ngantuk juga masih belum meninggalkanku sepenuhnya. Pelan-pelan, kesadaran mulai kembali, aku sudah bisa menggerakkan badanku. Ini di mana,ya? Aku menoleh kanan-kiri, perabotan ini, sudah jelas aku berada di kamarku.

TAPI! Kok bisa, sih?

Yang terakhir kuingat, adalah sedang belanja di kota, terus…. Ah! Pria itu! Aku bertemu pria dingin itu! Lebih tepatnya menabrak dari pada bertemu iya 'kan? Tetapi masih tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke rumah dan tidur di sini? Aku tidak ingat berjalan dan naik bus untuk sampai ke sini…

Sedikit memicingkan mataku, untuk memastikan ini adalah rumah dan bukan kantor polisi. Aku meraih figura foto di atas laci di pinggir tempat tidur, figura yang sering kulihat saat aku sedang merasa bingung dan sedih. Ada mukaku dan muka seseorang yang amat aku sukai sedang berpose sambil berdiri menatap lurus ke kamera.

Bukan bermaksud untuk bernostalgia, tetapi mengingat masa lalu, khususnya yang bagian menyenangkan, membuatku merasa tentram. Apalagi, bersama orang ini, aku amat menyukai kenangan ini, di bagian yang menyenangkan saja tentunya. Kurasa tidak ada orang yang suka mengenang kejadian pahit 'kan? Ya, mungkin aku berlebihan, tetapi masa lalu yang menyedihkan, sebaiknya cepat dilupakan.

Sudah kukatakan 'kan? Pengalaman cintaku beneran nol.

Nol besar.

"Hah…"

Meletakkan lagi figura ke tempat semula, kakiku terasa seperti agar-agar, tidak ada tenaga untuk menginjakkannya ke atas lantai. Sejenak aku menutup mata, memusatkan fokus pada kakiku untuk bergerak. Setelah beberapa menit, kakiku bisa digerakkan dan berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana caranya aku sampai ke rumah, aku ingin melanjutkan tugasku sebagai komikus lagi.

Hei, aku tidak menjadikan ini sebagai pelarian, kau tahu...

"Ehm..."

Sebuah pintu terlihat di sisi lain kamarku, itu adalah pintu yang menjadi jalan pintas ke ruang kerjaku yang merupakan ruangan terbesar di rumah ini. Sesungguhnya rumahku yang asli bukan di sini, ini adalah bangunan pemberian Tsunade setelah aku diusir dari Konoha ke Tokyo. Rumah yang dulu sudah aku tempati dalam setengah jalan kehidupanku, bukanlah tempat tinggal yang cocok untuk seorang komikus sepertiku.

Sekarang hanya ada aku, pensil, pena, penggaris dan kertas. Sebagai mediaku berbicara pada dunia, sebagai alatku yang menunjukkan pada mereka, bahwa aku masih hidup, bernafas dan mampu mengekspressikan perasaanku secara bebas, bukan seperti dia.

Ya, bukan seperti dia. Aku tidak suka mengingat kenangan buruk, sebaiknya aku mulai bekerja.

.

.

"Yo? Naruto?" Suara Kiba terdengar dari arah kamarku, kupastikan ia pasti tengah melongo saat mendapati tempat tidurku sudah kosong tidak berbekas satu kehidupan pun. Sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang sudah terlihat kacau, ia menghela nafas sambil menuju sebuah pintu di sisi lain ruangan. "Sudah kukira..." sayup-sayup, kata-kata Kiba masuk ke telingaku.

Ia tidak akan terlalu terkejut, pikirku, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami, saat sakit bukannya malah istirahat namun melanjutkan pekerjaan. Aku tidak terlalu memusingkan bagaimana tanggapannya mengenai ini, sebab aku hanya ingin bekerja. Dengan bekerja, aku bisa memfokuskan pikiran pada satu hal, komikku, duniaku.

"Kau, ini! Deadline 'kan masih lama~"

Aku mendelik kearah matanya yang menatapku, tanpa berkata-kata aku sudah bisa mengeluarkan aura dan tekanan hebat pada Kiba. "Che, ..."

Hubungan rumit diantara kami, sungguh tidak mau membuatku canggung berhadapan dengannya. Ada kejadian di masa lalu, yang mungkin akan selamanya menghantui Kiba, membuatnya mengikuti bayanganku. Padahal, aku tahu, ia tidak perlu begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaaanku. Hei, aku ini sudah dewasa, aku ini seorang pria, aku tidak perlu bantuan dari siapapun, dan akupun tidak memerlukan perhatian darimu.

"Kau berlebihan, Kiba..." aku menghela, diantara kekacauan batin dan pekerjaan, senyumku terasa berat.

Ia mengernyitkan alisnya sampai bertemu satu sama lain, mukanya memerah, entah karena marah atau perasaan bersalah. Lalu, dengan tangan yang meraih bahuku, ia mengajakku berdiri, dan mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahiku.

Apa yang kau cari, Kiba?

Dari awal, sudah kukatakan 'kan?

Apapun yang terjadi, cita-cita ini tidak akan kandas.

Aku akan menjadi seorang mangaka, akan kuciptakan manga terhebat yang pernah ada.

"Gomen..."

Tinggi kami yang sejajar, membuatku bisa menatap lurus kedalam matanya, sungguh aku melihat banyak perasaan bersalah disana. Aku bertanya-tanya, kapan perasaan itu akan hilang, kapankah kau bisa membebaskan dirimu dari belengguh ini?

"Tidak yang perlu dimaafkan 'kan, Kiba?"

Ia melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggangku, aku pun tidak canggung berpelukan dengannya. Namun rasanya, untuk membalas pelukan ini, aku sungguh-sungguh malas, karena aku tahu. Pelukan ini hanya sebagai tameng, agar aku tidak bekerja dan menggerakkan pena lagi. Ia tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya sampai aku benar-benar sudah menyerah, dan dia selalu tertawa seperti biasa lagi sesudahnya.

Aku memang bukanlah, seseorang yang baik hati dan suka menolong sesama, tetapi biarlah sekali ini saja. Aku mengobati hatinya dan hatiku, agar kami bisa tersenyum lagi, dalam keadaan yang ceria.

"Oi, Kiba..." sambil menundukkan kepalaku di bahunya, aku berkata pelan, berusaha tidak bernafas begitu keras. Ia menggerakkan lehernya, menuju kearahku, kudengar sahutan pelan, "Hm?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa kembali kerumah? Jangan bilang kalau aku ditolong oleh polisi lagi..."

Hehe, kenangan lucu, aku memang sering pingsan, dan kebanyakan penolongku adalah polisi kota ini, pada akhirnya, aku malah banyak dapat kenalan polisi.

"Tidak, seseorang mengantarkanmu..."

Kau pakai sabun merk apa Kiba? Kenapa wanginya selalu tidak sama denganku? Padahal kau lebih banyak mandi di rumah ini... Aku menyukainya, baunya lembut dan menenangkan.

"Siapa?" kalau tidak berusaha keras, aku mungkin sudah tertidur sejak tadi.

Ia tertawa, sedikit menggelitikku, rasanya pipiku mulai terbakar deh, "Hehe, jangan terkejut ya... Ini mungkin sudah takdir kalian untuk bertemu..."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat, dan menatap mata itu tajam, "Apa maksudmu?"

Ia tersenyum jenaka, heh, aku mulai tidak suka dengan keadaan ini, apa yang ia sembunyikan dibalik senyuman itu. Ia selalu bisa menyembunyikan keadaan dibalik senyumnya, dan hanya aku yang tidak bisa menebak teka-teki yang ia siapkan untukku.

"Siapa dia Kiba?"

Dan yang ia berikan untukku hanyalah tawanya yang tertahan.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

**Apakah ada dari kalian yang merindukan gueeee~ ada ddddonggg plissss *maksa***

**Wkwkw~ so minna~ gue meninggalkan teka-teki~ ooooh~ Apakah ini KibaxNaru?**

**Khu-khu-khu... gue lovuuuu banget apa pair ini... Lalala~**


End file.
